Do It Now, Remember It Later
by andstilltheyechome
Summary: Sleeping With Sirens, Breathe Carolina and Pierce The Veil. Cailey and Milly are sisters in their band As We Fall and have secured themselves a slot on the new Warped Tour Europe. But it's not long before new relationships are formed and soon the girls find themselves entangled in a web of love, loss and danger.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - "I'm Kellin, by the way."

Cailey's POV

I didn't know what to pack so I've packed everything. And by everything I mean practically my entire room. My suitcase is bulging. Zipping it closed was a mission in itself, and opening it is just as difficult.

First day of Warped Tour Europe and I have no idea what to wear.

"What's the weather doing, Deanie?" I ask Dean, the lead guitarist of our band As We Fall.

He peers out the window. "Urm, cloudy with a chance of more cloud, I should say. Oh, wait, is that sunlight I see? Why, yes it is!"

"Would I get away with shorts?"

He screws up his face in thought for a second, but the voice that answers is that of our bassist Nicholas. "Wear a jumper with the shorts to compromise."

"Thank you, fashion police," I reply, and Nick ruffles my hair as he walks by.

"Does it even matter? We'll be inside for the actual show anyway," Dean says, shovelling cereal into his mouth. He's eating Weetos from the box and I'm a step away from throwing a spoon and bowl at him.

I ignore him and dig out my Christmas jumper from my suitcase, changing as quickly as I can. There's not enough room in this bus. Nicholas is pretty tidy, so that's okay, but as for the rest of them it's like living in a pig sty. Dean seems to have already abandoned the idea of putting his clothes away. Cal, our drummer, has taken to commandeering the seating at the back of the bus. And as for my sister and rhythm guitarist Milly, well she just doesn't believe in tidying. Throw in the mess created by Ella, one of our roadies, and Sophia, who's here to film every move we make, and I think I might be drowning beneath clothes and empty packets of food before we've even finished touring the UK; London, Alexandra Palace is just our first stop.

Milly rushes over to me, her ponytail swinging violently. "Excited?"

"I'm bricking it," I answer her.

"Don't be nervous," she laughs, punching my arm. "A few more hours and we'll be on that stage and you'll be wondering why you ever felt like you were gonna shit your pants."

"It's not just that," I say, rolling my eyes. "What about all the other bands?"

"As long as you don't cry over any of them, Cail, you should be good to go."

"Easier said than done."

Outside the bus, other bands are milling around. There's a food court for us set up out back. From here we can hear the crowd of people queuing out front. Their shouts and laughter mingle with the sound of the burger van parked a few feet away. My stomach is coiling round on itself in nervous excitement, but I really need to eat.

Sophia lurches towards me with her video camera, her SLR swinging from her neck. "Ugh, too early for that Soph," I say, trying to cover my face with my hands.

"It's never too early to start making the tour diaries," she retorts. "So how are we feeling this fine morning?"

"Like I could eat one of those burgers and spew it back up again," I reply, and that's honestly how I feel. Alexandra Palace is huge. Somehow we've bagged ourselves a spot on the East Stage, right after We Are The In Crowd's set and just before Sleeping With Sirens. I can already feel sweat pricking my palms at the thought of it.

Sophia grimaces. "Ugh, please don't, I don't want any of your vomit on my lens."

"Don't worry, I'll try not to aim for you."

A slither of sunlight splits the cloud cover, warming my bare legs, and I'm just considering going back on the bus to put tights on when Milly's voice pipes up from inside the bus, calling me. "Bitch! Get in line for the burger van, would you? I'll be out in a minute!"

"There's no line!" I shout back.

"Well just go get me a burger then!"

I sigh and make my way over there. I have to weave in between the picnic tables that have been set up, and my heart tries its hardest to stop as I pass band members I recognise. Vic Fuentes, Jeremy McKinnon, Tay Jardine. And then suddenly I'm face to face with an acne-suffering boy idly flipping burgers. He looks at me expectantly as I scan the menu. A breeze is threading between the tour buses, tousling my hair so that it's like a mane about my face and making it difficult to read the menu. I'm conscious of someone waiting in the queue behind me and I wish I didn't feel so anxious, like the new kid at school.

"Urm, can I get two cheeseburgers please?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," the boy answers, and he grabs two ready made boxes from the hot plates beside him.

"Thanks." I take them from him and move aside to where the sauces are balanced on a little table. I put one box down and open the other, pumping ketchup onto the burger. I just know one of these will be on the floor in a second.

"I'll take a veggie burger," whoever was behind me in the queue says. I glance up from trying to get this sauce dispenser to work and immediately my breath hitches in my throat. Kellin Quinn is standing right there. I hurriedly take great interest in putting sauce on my burger, but all the while my chest is tightening and my lungs are trying their hardest to convulse like I've swallowed half an ocean. I have to bite my lip to keep from grinning. If Milly were here and not dawdling on the bus she'd say something, but all I can do is breathe struggle for air.

"Are those both for you?" I look up and see Kellin pointing at the cheeseburgers I'm attempting to season. He has one eyebrow raised, practically disappearing beneath his mop of dark hair, and his mouth is twisted into a smile.

I manage a nervous laugh and say, "Nah, the other is for my sister; I'm not that much of a pig."

He chuckles, takes his veggie burger from the boy, and huddles round the little table with me. "Want me to help you with that?" he offers, noticing the proper workout I'm getting from this sauce dispenser.

"That would actually be great, thanks."

"No problem," Kellin answers. He puts his veggie burger on the table and takes my cheeseburger from me, holding it with one hand as he pushes on the pump with the other. "Needs a man's touch," he adds in a deeper voice, grimacing as he dramatically puts all his weight on the pump to get the dregs of sauce from the dispenser.

"Clearly," I say.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, not at all," I reply, hamming up my sarcastic tone.

He laughs and says, "I'm Kellin, by the way."

A nervous giggle spills from my lips again and I want to smash my forehead on the corner of the table; I can feel myself blushing. "Yeah, I know."

He grins at me and I feel my blush deepen. "Sleeping With Sirens fan?"

"Super fan," I answer.

"So if I wake up in the night and find someone peering round the curtain of my bunk I shouldn't be too worried?"

I can't help but laugh properly this time. "No need to worry, it'll only be me watching you sleep."

By now Kellin has successfully slathered both the burgers in ketchup and he hands them to me, retrieving his own burger from the table. "And let me guess," he continues, still smiling, "you said the other burger was for your sister so are you by any chance Cailey from As We Fall?"

"Yep," I answer, "and here comes the other sister."

As Milly approaches she calls out, "Cail stop harassing Kellin Quinn and give me my burger."

Kellin bursts out laughing and crinkles appear at the corners of his eyes. "And this must be Milly," he says.

Despite the breeze I feel hotter than Mount Doom. I hand Milly her burger and she grins mischievously at me. "The one and only," she says in answer to Kellin's comment.

"Well I'll leave you two to enjoy your food," Kellin replies, passing between me and Milly, and as he does so he looks at me and adds, "Nice Christmas jumper, by the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Big Things Have Small Beginnings

Milly's POV

"Why are you even wearing a Christmas jumper?"

Cailey looks at me, the blush in her cheeks still visible. She's sat opposite me at one of the little picnic tables, trying to eat her burger without getting sauce all over her face. It's not really working, and she keeps wiping the back of her hand across her mouth as discretely as possible.

She shrugs, swallowing a bite before she speaks. "I like this jumper."

"It's June," I say, yet Cailey continues to stare sheepishly at me. "Not only are you wearing a jumper, it's also six months till Christmas."

"Oh well," she sighs, the corners of her mouth attempting to tug into a smile, "Kellin liked my jumper and that's all the matters."

She grins at me and I grin back, fully aware that my mouth is full of food but not really giving two shits. "I dare you to go up to him and tell him he has a really nice bum," I say.

"Piss off!" Cailey retorts, blushing all over again. "You know I don't do dares."

"Fine then, dare me to do something, and if I do it then you have to do a dare of my choosing later on." Cailey doesn't usually take me up on propositions like this, and if she does she always finds a way to wriggle out of them, as though her confidence ebbs and flows. But she's smirking at me and her eyes are brighter, and I know she sees this tour as a new start, a new challenge. This could be it, the first time she chooses 'dare' instead of 'truth'.

She sighs again, dropping her burger into her box, and says grudgingly, "Okay."

If I smiled any wider then my face would crack in half like it's made of china. "Excellent. Alright, hit me with your best dare."

Cailey begins to scan the space around us, her eyes roving from person to person. She knows full well that I'm going to make her dare embarrassing as hell so I know she's going to try her hardest to embarrass me in return. I'm excited though; it's not like I get easily embarrassed.

"Got it," she exclaims, her eyes returning to mine. "David Schmitt from Breathe Carolina."

I narrow my eyes at her. "What about him?"

She nods at something over my shoulder and I turn to see David walking between the rows of buses, heading our way. "Take your guitar from Ella and just drop it, trip over it, whatever; just be your usual clumsy self in front of him."

I glare at her. "I am not letting any harm come to my Gibson Hummingbird." That guitar is my life. It's got a few scratches and nicks in the wood but so far I've managed not to completely trash it or lose it like I do everything else.

"The guitar is in the case, it'll be fine," Cailey answers, "just trip over the case as you're carrying it, I've seen you do it before."

I laugh out loud at the memory. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Go on, Mills!" Cailey says, banging her fist on the table.

I quickly finish my burger and head on over to the bus. Ella, our roadie, is dragging some equipment out of the hold. I see my guitar case propped up beside her, and as I go to grab it she says, "Don't lose that, I know what you're like."

I clutch the guitar case to my chest and look at her in dramatic disbelief. "This guitar is like my child, I would never misplace it."

She rolls her eyes at me, but she's laughing as she drags another case from the hold. "Go on then, get out of my way."

I take my guitar, but I wait just before I round the corner of our bus. I look back to where Cailey still sits, attempting to stifle laughter as she watches me. "Where is he?" I mouth at her.

She mouths something indistinguishable back, but as she holds up five fingers for me, then four, then three, I realise she's counting me down.

Two.

One.

"Go!" she mouths.

I take a couple of steps forward, then on the third step I purposefully kick one foot into the heel of the other. I over do the stumble but it doesn't matter, because in just a few seconds I'm sprawled on the floor like a floundering fish, making a show of reaching out for my guitar case. I manage to soften its fall and for that I breathe a sigh of relief, but it's all I can do not to burst out laughing. I sneak a quick glance at Cailey to see her sat watching me with her hands covering her mouth and her shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Other people have looked up and are laughing at me, and I struggle not to laugh too hard with them.

"You okay?" someone says, their words tinged with amusement. A shadow falls over me and I look from my guitar case to see David Schmitt crouching there.

"Yeah, thanks, just clumsy," I reply, returning his smile. "As long as the guitar's okay I'm good."

He laughs, his smile wide and genuine. His eyes are hidden behind sunglasses even though it's not that sunny, and I feel like snatching them from his face, explaining to him that this is England. "The guitar comes first," he agrees.

He stands up then, picking up my guitar case before reaching out a hand towards me. I take it and he helps me to my feet.

"Thanks," I say, dropping his hand almost reluctantly as I brush dirt from my knees.

"Don't mention it," he replies, "just don't do that on stage later." He flashes me a crooked smile.

I laugh, and at this moment in time I'm glad I don't blush as fiercely as Cailey. "I'll try not to."

There's a few seconds of awkward silence and I think to myself that this has never really happened before; I'm not usually lost for words. Then, to dust away the quiet that has settled between us, David extends his hand in my direction. "I'm David," he says, his smile still crooked.

"Milly," I answer, shaking his hand.

He laughs again, but it's high and more like a giggle, and the sound of it makes me grin. "You're in... As We Fall?" he guesses.

"Correct, and you're in Breathe Carolina."

"That's right," he says. "Well, I need to find Kyle. It was nice meeting you though."

"It was nice falling over in front of you," I answer.

He walks off, chuckling to himself, and I give it a few seconds before I head back to Cailey. She bursts out laughing as soon as I sit down, and I do too.

"That was probably the most over-dramatic fall I have ever seen," she comments, mimicking how I flailed about.

"Oh well, it did the trick," I answer, "and that, my dear sister, is how you attract those of the male species."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – When I Step Out On The Scene

Cailey's POV

We Are The In Crowd's set is drawing to a close. I can feel the bass thrumming in my chest, so much so that I can no longer feel my heartbeat and I'm not even sure if it's still pumping. I feel sick with excitement.

Cal stands beside me, beating his drumsticks on the back of a speaker. "Ready?" he yells over the music, not that I can really hear him.

"As I'll ever be," I answer, annunciating each word. He grins in reply and goes back to drumming along with the song, his sticks a beige blur.

The set draws to a close, the crowd shrieking. We high-five WATIC as they walk past, and Tay Jardine calls out to us, "Have fun out there!"

"We will!" Dean answers, his grin wide. Milly looks to me and we share a knowing smile; Dean practically worships Tay Jardine.

We hurry round the back of the stage, going from the wings of the West stage to the East stage. I can see the crowd writhing and swaying like waves as people struggle to make the small distance between the two stages. Some people trickle away, heading for other bands, but I don't mind; the crowd out there is by far the biggest we've ever played to, and at the thought my stomach seems to plummet through the floor, dropping like an elevator whose chords have been cut.

I focus on my breathing - in and out, in and out – as the official next to us counts us down. Nicholas grabs my shoulder for a second, squeezing it reassuringly, before he waltzes onto the stage. The crowd erupts at the sight of him, growing even louder when Cal follows suit. Dean rushes on stage and, exchanging quick grins, Milly and I follow. Microphone in hand, I feel so out of place. What am I doing on this stage, singing for these people? Yet as soon as the beat starts and the lights begin pulsing in time and the crowd, for as far as I can see, surges in recognition of the riff, my doubt begins to make way for pure adrenaline. I sing and they sing back to me, we jump and they jump with us, and I start to live for the moment.

By the last song my limbs and lungs are screaming but the excitement I feel overwhelms it all. It's with reluctance that I have to walk off stage. Dean picks me up and swings me around, and when he plants me on my feet I'm face-to-face with Kellin Quinn again. He smiles at me, and it's at this moment that I become aware of the layer of sweat on my skin and how dishevelled my hair is, as though I've been dragged through a hedge backwards.

He leans towards me and puts his lips close to my ear. "You guys were awesome!"

"Thanks!" I shout back, acutely aware of how close our faces are. Up close, even in the dim light, I can see his eyes are a kind of mossy brown colour, green and brown with a hint of blue. "I'm really annoyed because we're missing your set; we've got an interview!" I add.

Kellin waves my comment away. "Don't worry about it," he says, "there's plenty of time for you to see us play. Just make sure you do sometime, yeah?"

He grins at me and I grin back. "Definitely!"

"Anyway, I'd better go. Got songs to sing and all that!"

"Break a leg!"

Kellin laughs at that, his eyes screwing up tight as he does so. "I'll give it my best shot!"

As I follow Dean backstage I hear the opening to _Do It Now, Remember It Later, _and Kellin's voice yelling 'London!'. The crowd screams in reply, and I smile almost involuntarily at the sound of it.

We're a little bit late for our interview, and Dean is practically dragging me along behind him like I'm a disobedient dog when Vic Fuentes and his brother Mike stop us in the hallway, waving flyers in our face. "BBQ at ours later," Mike says. "The weather seems alright for it," he adds with a shrug and a laugh.

"Alright mate, we'll be there," Dean replies, "seeing as you went to so much trouble with these posters and everything."

Vic and Mike laugh, and I'm laughing more at the fact Dean called them 'mate' like he's known them forever. "Hey, we heard some of your set," Vic says, "you guys smashed it."

"Aww, thank you," I answer, and I know I'm grinning like an idiot but I can't help it.

"Yeah, it means a lot," Dean chips in. As I glance at his face I can see his cool and calm façade is about to crack at any moment. His grin is a little too wide, his cheeks a little too red. He tries so hard to act like he isn't star struck.

"See you later then," Vic says, "midnight sharp."

"Is that even a proper phrase, 'midnight sharp'?" Mike questions his brother, laughing at the slightly confused expression on his face.

"Beats me," Vic replies. "Anyway, see you later."

"We'll be there!" Dean calls, dragging me along again.

A few hours later I find myself outside Pierce The Veil's bus, along with the majority of Warped Tour itself. Mostly the bands are here and a few officials, but it feels as though half of London is here. Someone has built a camp fire and it casts out a flickering, orange light that accentuates shadows and illuminates faces. It's not exactly cold outside, but then it's not that warm either, and I find myself inching a little closer to Nicholas and Milly to steal their heat, hugging my arms across my stomach. My jumper was a little pungent to say the least so I changed it after our set, swapping it for just a t-shirt. My hoodie is back on the bus and I'm really tempted to go get it.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get my hoodie," I say, and both Milly and Nicholas nod, telling me to hurry back.

I squeeze between people and head for our bus, which is luckily only a few yards away. I grab it from my bunk and shrug it on, feeling a little warmer already; I haven't had enough alcohol yet to become weather-resistant.

There's music blaring from some pretty high-tech speakers and people are singing and shouting and laughing and I can't quite remember where I left Nick and Milly. I start twisting through the crowd, mumbling 'excuse me' over and over again. I find myself at the edge of the camp fire, next to the 'refreshments table'. While I'm here I decide to grab a cider.

I'm just about to open it when a voice pipes up, "Uh, not that one; Gabe shook it up."

Kellin smiles at me and takes the cider from my hand, replacing it with another. He has a red beanie on and his hood up too, and I wonder if he isn't a little too warm. "There, that's better," he says, "wouldn't want anything too embarrassing to happen to you on your first day of Warped Tour Europe."

I take a sip of my cider and say, "I think that's the second time you've helped me out today."

He leans on the rickety table and I'm surprised it doesn't topple over like it would for me. "I'd say you owe me but seeing as I'm a Warped Tour senior and you're a freshman I feel obliged to help you out."

"Well that's very kind of you," I reply.

Seeing as we're blocking the way to the refreshments table, we move closer to the edge of people surrounding the camp fire. The heat of it caresses my skin, but it makes the back of me feel even colder. I shiver and Kellin notices.

"Here," he says, pushing down his hood and pulling off his beanie. He puts it on my head before I can protest.

I'm glad that it's dark outside because that way Kellin can't see me blushing. "Thanks," I say. I pretend not to notice him edging a little closer; I'm sure it's just to keep me warmer.

"So how has your first day been?"he continues, putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Pretty good," I answer. "Playing live was the best part. Oh, and meeting you, obviously."

"Obviously," he agrees, flicking his hair in mock arrogance. "Is that the biggest crowd you've played for yet?"

I nod. "By far. I thought I was gonna faint beforehand, I was so nervous."

"You seemed fine up there to me," Kellin says, and I look at him and he looks at me and we share another smile. "Great, in fact. No wonder you guys got yourselves a slot on one of the main stages."

I giggle; I can't help it. "Seriously stop, I don't know how to handle compliments."

Kellin laughs, and I can feel myself cringing at the fact that the girly part of me just took over for a second. "Well I won't tell you that you look nice tonight then."

We were both looking at the camp fire, but at that comment my eyes flick to look at him and he meets my gaze, smirking a little. "You just did," I answer.

But whatever reply he has gets lost as a cheer goes up through the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Why Stop When The Morning Comes?

Milly's POV

"Guys, I'm gonna go get my hoodie," Cailey says. I'm cold just looking at her; she's only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I stole Dean's hoodie from his bunk earlier, and even then he was too drunk to really notice or care.

"Alright, hurry back, bitch," I reply, grinning at her, and she starts working her way through the crowd.

I look at the cider in my hand and debate whether I should take this opportunity to go get another one, but the alcohol is all the way on the other side of the fire and I really can't be bothered to shove my way over there. But then again, I'm not nearly drunk enough yet, I wouldn't even say I'm tipsy.

"Nick," I say, elbowing him to get his attention, "I'm gonna go get another drink, you want anything?"

"Could I get another beer?"

"Yeah sure, be right back." I start moving through the crowd, downing the last of my cider. There are so many people here. Band upon band upon band. It's a sea of musicians yet not one of them can sing in tune while drunk.

I'm almost by the camp fire, I can see it flickering and swaying, when someone calls out, "Who wants to do a train?"

Before I can really comprehend what I'm doing, my hand is flying up into the air like I'm answering a question at school and I'm yelling, "Me!"

People turn to look at me. A cheer goes up through the crowd. And I finally see who shouted about doing a train in the first place:

David Schmitt. It just had to be him.

His face breaks into a grin. He's not wearing his sunglasses any more and his hair is dishevelled. His top is clearly a t-shirt he's cut the sleeves off himself because the edges are jagged and baggy, his tattoo sleeves bathed in the orange light of the fire. I can tell he's already on his way to being well and truly hammered. "You sure you can handle this?"

"I could drink you under the table," I retort.

He laughs and so does everyone else. "Come on then," he calls, waving me over. "Just don't fall on me again." He winks at me, as many shot glasses as he can manage wedged between his fingers and clutched to his chest.

"Well I can't guarantee I won't," I reply, "I have a feeling this might just send me over the egde."

"Bring that table over!" someone shouts, and people start clearing the drinks off the 'refreshments table', carrying it over to us. That's when I see Cailey and Kellin on the other side of the fire, standing side by side and smiling at me.

"Shots for the boys!" Kellin yells as he and Vic Fuentes put the table in front of us.

"For the boy and girl!" Vic corrects him, and I suddenly think what the fuck have I got myself into? I'm about to do a train of shots with David and it's probably going to conclude in me having my stomach pumped, which isn't exactly the most attractive thing.

David arranges the shot glasses into two lines, ten glasses each. I'm aware of all these eyes watching me. David looks up. His eyes are bright, a little glassy, and he smiles at me in anticipation. "I'll let you choose the drink."

I glance behind me at Cailey. "Get the apple sourz!"

She shakes her head at me, but she's laughing and already turning round to find the bottle amidst the others on the floor. She hands it to me. "Don't blow chunks everywhere," she says before taking her place beside Kellin.

David pours the drink into the glasses and we take our positions, hands hovering over our first glass. My stomach gives a nervous little flutter. I'm probably going to die but oh well, this will make for a pretty good obituary.

"Okay, I'll count you in," Tony Perry says. He stands on the opposite side of the table, a beer in one hand and the other held up for everyone to see, three fingers ready for the countdown. "3, 2, 1, drink!"

People start cheering and we start downing. The first glass, second, third, fourth, fifth. David is just ahead of me, and I can feel the alcohol hitting the back of my throat. I'm going to be paying for this in the morning. Sixth, seventh. Some dribbles down my chin but I don't wipe it away; I don't have time. Eighth. Ninth. David finishes, slams his last glass down and throws his arms into the air in triumph. Tenth, I'm done.

David throws his head back in laughter while I try and discretely wipe the drink from my chin. "I thought you almost had me there for a second," he says to me, and he moves in for a hug, enveloping me in his arms.

The hug takes me by surprise and I only manage to speak when he pulls away. "I let you win."

"Of course you did," David answers, and when he winks at me again I feel a warmth in my stomach and I know it's not the alcohol.


End file.
